


Playtime

by Meimi



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimi/pseuds/Meimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel wasn't too sure about the new little addition to their sex life, but he was always open to new experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dog Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this started out as a little fun thing directed at [Ruaki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruaki). This first part is just the setup, the actual smut is in the next part.

Noel leaned back further on the couch, tilting his head back so that he could watch Hope walk past. "Hey- Wait, what's that?" Something was wrapped around Hope's forearm and dangling from his hand. Something that looked a lot like a... dog collar?

"Nothing important," Hope replied blandly as he tossed some papers on the side table and kept going.

A dog collar wasn't nothing. "Are we getting a dog?"

"No." Just as bland as before as Hope breezed on down the hallway.

This was starting to get a little creepy. A non-interested seeming Hope was a scary Hope. "Then what's it for?"

"You'll see," wafted from somewhere in the vicinity of their bedroom. Noel felt a tiny bead of sweat slowly make its way down his cheek. That didn't bode well. That didn't bode well at all.


	2. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needed more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ruaki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruaki) flailed a bit, but then came up with [this](http://ruakichan.tumblr.com/post/78632933693/a-sharp-pull-of-the-leash-drew-him-up-short-a) (the text of which you can find on the archive over [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1201243/chapters/2635852)). And now I've added onto it with this.

He forgot to breathe. A small oversight, to be sure, but an important one. There were spots dancing in front of Noel's eyes before he remembered that breathing was just a tad bit more important than kissing. Of course, kissing was somewhat of a tame descriptor for where they were at now. He'd gotten Hope flat on his back. _Finally_. Beneath him. As for kissing, well, there had been some of that. Though "sucking face" probably worked better. Noel worried at Hope's bottom lip with his teeth and stared down into those brilliant green eyes. They were watching him again. The leash on their toy had gotten loose somewhere during their highly distracted descent to the bed, but Noel could feel it starting to pull taut again. _More playtime then?_ Hmm. Well, he supposed he could hold off for a little longer, just so long as he was allowed to taste everything now. He could play along for that.

Releasing Hope's lip, Noel rolled his hips heavily against the still mostly clothed ones beneath him and was rewarded with a jerk on the collar for his troubles. A certain someone else was having control issues now too, it seemed. Good. It just wouldn't be fair if Noel was the only one getting driven mad with _need_. Noel lapped at those enticing lips below his, the skin was painted a darker blush now, not such a pale pink anymore. _Beautiful_. "I'm the pet here, right?" Noel asked huskily before dipping his tongue back down into that inviting mouth. Warm and slick, and the way Hope's tongue entwined with his own was absolutely perfect. He'd stay at it longer, until Hope was utterly breathless and limp from just the kisses, but he hadn't regained that much patience. There was so much more and he wanted to have it all. "I should," Noel gasped as he drew back, steadying himself against the heady sensation, "mark my territory more properly, shouldn't I?"

Those green eyes were hooded and clouded with blatant desire. They blinked up at him lazily and he couldn't help but hold his breath in apprehension. Noel's pulse pounded loudly in his ears as something almost akin to dismay grabbed ahold of him. He wasn't going to be denied again. Was he? No. _No_ , Hope had an amazing - almost superhuman - strength of will, but even he had his limits. He had to. Then those lips twisted up into an amused smirk and Noel couldn't help the huff of relief that burst out of him. Playtime it was then. Hope sure could be mean when he felt like it. Noel swooped down, sealing their lips together once more as he sucked Hope's tongue up into his mouth. He wanted it all. Everything. Every little taste and nibble. Every single glide of skin against skin. All his.

Hope laughed at him as Noel broke off and started sucking and nibbling along his jawline. He was enjoying being the boss just a tad bit too much, probably, but Noel didn't really mind all that much now. Before, yes, _god_ yes. Not being allowed to touch and claim and _have_ what was right there in front of him had been maddening. But he supposed it had been worth it in a way. A little frustration made everything taste that much sweeter. But definitely not something he wanted to revisit very often. There was only so much he could take. Noel kept his touch light until he reached the juncture of Hope's jaw, his lips passed over the curve of bone and alighted on the skin of Hope's neck. He sucked harder then and Hope stretched back, putting that too pale skin on display for his pleasure. A perfect canvas.

Noel alternated between sucking at that beautiful skin, laving at it with his tongue, and nipping it gently with his teeth. He could feel Hope's breath stuttering beneath his touch and couldn't help but smile at that most desired of reactions. By the time he was through, a veritable bouquet of rosy red marks spread down across Hope's neck. Noel licked up the area one last time before raising himself up and tugging at the shirt that had somehow managed to remain on Hope throughout the entire ordeal. "About time for this to come off, don't you think?"

Hope arched an eyebrow at him, but offered up his left hand for Noel's perusal. Noel smirked down at him as he slowly unwrapped the leather leash from Hope's grasp, then the glove was tugged off, and finally the yellow cloth followed soon after. Noel kissed the palm, then licked his way down to the wrist and bit at the pulse point. Hope jerked slightly, but didn't pull away. Noel licked at the skin soothingly, then pulled on the sleeve, while pushing Hope's arm back through it. Once it was free, Noel tugged the shirt out from beneath Hope and down the other arm. It and the other glove were yanked off and unceremoniously dumped over the side of the bed. All that was left now were the pants and Hope's underwear, but they'd be dealt with in due time. For now, there were other considerations. Noel dangled the free end of the leash enticingly, then grinned as it was grabbed and he was pulled down into another deep kiss.

He still wanted - _needed_ \- more. Noel broke off, took a deep breath, and then trailed his tongue down Hope's chin, across his lovely stained neck, further down between his collarbones and to Hope's chest. He lightly scraped his fingernails down Hope's sides as he slid over and abruptly engulfed one pert nipple with his lips. Hope's breath audibly hitched and Noel couldn't help but smile against that delicious skin. He sucked at the nub, then flicked at it playfully with his tongue as he looked up and stared into questioning green eyes.

"I thought you'd be a lot more desperate by now," Hope said breathlessly as he tugged gently at the leash, then tsked to himself, "I'll have to rethink a few things for next time."

Noel chuckled around Hope's nipple, his smile turning into a pleased grin as he felt the tremble that vibration produced in Hope. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. "I am, actually," Noel said matter of factly as he raised himself up, then ground his hips down into Hope's to illustrate his point. They were both hard and ready, but with the way he was feeling, he needed Hope to be almost limp with want, otherwise he might hurt him. "But once I start I don't think I'm going to have very much luck with holding back." Noel bent over and practically rutted against Hope to show him just how much he wanted that. "I really, _really_ need you to be ready for that."

Hope snorted in what sounded like amusement, then laughed outright. "Come here, you idiot," he snickered as he tugged on the leash and pulled Noel back down into a searing kiss. "I wouldn't have done this," he stated clearly once they parted for air, "if I wasn't prepared for the obvious conclusion. I _want you_ , Noel. I want you to want me so bad that you're mad with need." He smirked knowingly as Noel visibly shuddered with that need as his words brought it forth. "So don't you," he brushed his lips chastely across Noel's, then leaned up and breathed the rest of his question into Noel's ear, "think it's about time you fucked me into the bed?"

"You are such a terrible tease," Noel groaned as he pressed the full length of his body down against Hope's. Their lips moulded back together, tongues twining together sinuously. Not enough. Never enough. Hell, but Hope wanting him just as much was even more of a turn on than anything else. "All right, time for these to come off," Noel muttered when he came up for air and tugged pointedly on the waistband of Hope's pants. "But first, over on your stomach."

Hope gave him a questioning look as Noel sat up. "I'm the pet, remember?" Noel grinned wickedly as he hobbled over Hope's left leg and then urged him onto his side. "It's my designated role today. As such, I'm going to fuck you like an animal."

He got another amused snort for that, but Hope complied and swiftly settled down on his stomach. He still held onto the leash, but the lead was long now as he allowed Noel to do as he pleased. Noel licked his lips as he reached down and pulled Hope's pants and underwear off of that luscious ass in one steady movement. Noel couldn't help himself as he leaned down and nipped at the supple curve of one cheek. 

Hope flinched and jerked on the leash. "Hey now, watch it! I have to sit on that tomorrow, you know."

"You're going to need a cure to walk straight after I'm through with you, Hope," Noel said oh so blandly as he yanked the pants down further, "I don't really think you have anything to worry about over lasting bite marks on your bum."

Peals of laughter arose from Hope at that, and Noel couldn't help but chuckle along with him as he finished removing the last pieces of Hope's clothing. That did sound rather funny in retrospect. "Did you just say _bum_?" Hope somehow managed to wheeze out between guffaws.

"Yes, I did, damnit," Noel snickered as he settled back inbetween Hope's legs. He ran his hands up the smooth skin of those pale thighs and leaned over again to place an apologetic kiss on the still visible bite mark he'd left on that lovely ass. "It's a very nice one," Noel commented, his tone deepening as he slid his hands up further and kneaded at those soft cheeks. He finally, _finally_ let his mind wander south and couldn't help but grimace as his cock twitched spasmodically. He'd been doing his level best to ignore the overwhelming _need_ , but Noel was almost at his limit now. "You're sure you're ready for this?" he asked again as he reached over and snatched up the oil that had been placed off to the side what felt like ages ago now.

"I've been ready this entire time," Hope answered easily as he cast what could only be described as a sultry look over his shoulder. "But if you don't think you can handle it, I can always ride you. Or you could ride me, whichever suits your fancy."

Noel almost whimpered at the mental images Hope's delectable suggestions paraded through his mind. All good ideas. All of them! Hope was brilliant! They were going to have to do all of them. Later. Right now, he was the pet and he had a very specific job to do. Slathering the oil all over his erection, Noel couldn't help but hiss at the sensation of cool liquid against his too hot skin. It ached. He really needed to warm that up super quick. Noel pulled Hope's hips up until he was on his knees and couldn't resist pressing his full length up against that cleft. Leaning over, he ran his tongue up between Hope's shoulder blades and then just mouthed at the skin. "Are you ready?"

"If you don't start soon," Hope grumbled as he very pointedly pushed back against Noel, "then I'm going to make you."

Noel chuckled and straightened back up. "Next time! It's a promise." Taking himself in hand, he pressed the head up against that delightful hole and pushed in. It was difficult to maintain a slow, steady pace (Holy hell, was it difficult!), but he managed it somehow. Hadn't really had the patience for a full on preparation with fingers and all that jazz, so this was about as good as it was going to get. And oh god, Hope just felt so fucking good. So hot. So tight. So perfect. _Fuck_ , sex with Hope was the best damn thing ever. Noel couldn't help but tremble once he was fully seated inside. Just god. So good.

Hope clawed at the bedding beneath them, then yanked hard on the leash. "Don't wait," he ground out, "Just go."

Noel smirked as he rolled his hips experimentally and received another hard yank for it. His throat was going to be so bruised tomorrow. No way was he going to cure it either. Taunting Hope with it was going to be the second best thing ever. "You're the boss," Noel nearly crowed as he pulled out and then slammed back in, "One pounding coming up." He grasped Hope's hips in an iron grip, holding them steady as he started out with those long, hard thrusts. Hope spasmed around him. He hadn't been entirely ready, there really was a huge difference in wanting to be fucked and having a cock up your ass. But Noel really wasn't good at denying Hope something that they both wanted. And if Hope wanted a rough ride, well, he was happy to oblige.

Hope groaned as Noel changed those long strokes into short, sharp jabs. Yes, just like that. Hope tended to usually be on the quiet side during sex, probably had something to do with him being such an evil, sneaky tease. But those few sounds he couldn't quite hold back, well, they were music to Noel's ears. The very best kind. Reaching down as he rolled his hips again, making Hope claw at the bedding once more, Noel wrapped his hand around Hope's own erection and gave it a quick squeeze. "Try not to go before me, okay? I want to suck you dry afterwards."

Hope barked out a harsh laugh at that. "You say that _after_ doing something like that? You are such an idiot." Biting his bottom lip, Hope pressed his head down into the bedding and squeezed his eyes shut. "All right, I'll try. But you'd better not take too long."

"No worries on that front," Noel huffed out as he shifted back to those long, deep thrusts. He'd been nearly gone at the start, so it wouldn't take much more. Just _god_. Hope felt so good. So, so good. Every slide, every flex of those too tight muscles was like some kind of sex based electricity on his cock. It tingled. It ached. So fucking amazing. Too good, really. Always too good. Noel slammed back in, feeling his insides clench up, and stayed there, rotating his hips and pulling a deep moan out of Hope. Yes. Perfect. Noel pressed his chest down tight against Hope's back as the orgasm took over. It wasn't enough. Would never be enough. He would never get enough of Hope, but this would do for now.

Noel placed soft kisses against Hope's shoulder before sitting back up and pulling out. Sex with Hope was so great, but he wasn't done just yet. Noel wasted no time as he flipped Hope back over onto his back, getting both a startled squawk and an uncoordinated jerk on the leash for his efforts. _Yep_ , if his neck wasn't black and blue already, it damn well would be soon. Hope was still, thankfully, at attention for him. Noel was quite pleased at that discovery. It was so nice when things worked out this well. Reaching down with one hand, he gave Hope's length a slow, languid stroke, then bent over and practically swallowed it whole. Hope threw his head back and kicked him. Yet another bruise to taunt him with tomorrow. Excellent.

Hope didn't last long. He'd probably been teetering on the edge the entire time as well. Had certainly enjoyed himself with this whole collar and leash deal a tad bit too much. Which meant they'd be doing it again sometime. Noel couldn't say he minded that too much. Any excuse for sex with Hope was worthwhile. But, ah, they'd have to keep it as a rare little treat. No fucking way was he going to be able to withstand being this damn frustrated on a regular basis. Dear god no. Noel swallowed, flexing his throat muscles as he pushed Hope in deep. Oh, managed to get a whine out of Hope for that. Good one. Another slide of his tongue and a hard suck and it was all over. Hmm, tasting a little sour there. Probably needed to eat more vegetables. Hope was so terrible about eating properly.

Noel licked his lips as he sat back up and surveyed his work. Hope just lay there, looking like a fucking work of art. God, he really was the most beautiful man Noel had ever seen. And yet, Hope was all his. And that really was the best part of it all. His! Just like he was all Hope's. Everything was perfect just like that. Hope gave him a questioning look. Oh oops, probably spent too long admiring the landscape. Noel smiled tiredly and asked, "So did that live up to your expectations?"

A ponderous, thoughtful expression passed over Hope's face, and then he smiled back and pulled on the leash, hand over hand until Noel was laying ontop of him. "You definitely make for a good pet," he said cheekily as he pecked at Noel's lips, "A little disobedient here and there, but we can always work on that later."

"You're terrible," Noel grimaced and then pressed his lips down against Hope's in a long, slow kiss. Fingers slid up under the collar, worrying at it as the kiss went a little deeper, then a twist at the buckle and Hope pulled it off, tossing it carelessly over the side of the bed.

"Mmm, I am," Hope said teasingly when they parted for air. "But," he smirked, running his fingers across Noel's cheeks, then up into his hair, "You love me like this."

Noel hummed thoughtfully in consideration as he stared down into those green eyes. Hope's gaze was clear and soft now. Though, judging by those legs wrapping around his waist, they probably wouldn't be that way for long. Hmmph, well, he'd never say no to another round. "I do love you," he heaved out, as if it was the hardest thing to admit to.

"And I love you," Hope murmured back as he nipped up at Noel's lips.

"And the sex," Noel shot back, not even missing a beat. They both chuckled at that. The truth was, they were both terrible. And more sex was always a good thing. Noel mentally kicked his libido back into gear and bent down to start making them both breathless again.


End file.
